My Musical Inspiration
by Neversaid-I-Madesense
Summary: What do you do when you have get an idea for a SCRUBS story from every song you listen to? You do this! Various pairings, themes, some are AU. FINISHED, since I no longer have the time for it anymore.
1. SONG ONE: Medicate

My Musical Inspiration

By:

_CelestialStorywriter_

**Summary:**

Yet _another_ series of _Scrubs_ drabbles that are inspired by songs. I couldn't help myself, I love music too much. Sucky summary. Many pairings, and many themes.

**NOTE(s):**

Some lyrics from the songs the chapter is based on will appear in each chapter.

--------

Medicate

(Breaking Benjamin)

Dan never spoke to anyone about it, never did. Who would? Nobody wants a little brother who's a drug addict. So, as he sat in the hospital room chair, staring into the lifeless blue eyes of his younger sibling. His Johnny, his little bro. The person he constantly made to look like the better of the two brothers, when in reality it couldn't be more opposite.

JD just stared back, his pale face showing no emotion, something more and more people started to notice recently. He knew Dan knew about his problem. He suddenly smirked in a very un-JD-like way when Dan opened his mouth to speak. The drugs were really changing him.

He knew what Dan was going to say. The same thing all the doctors told him every time he stepped foot into a hospital after yet another crazy night. That he was making himself incomplete by doing this.

"I'm already incomplete." JD said before Dan could speak. He looked vaguely amused, and his blue eyes grew icier than usual. Or, at least what was usual for him now. Dan looked away. It was only months ago, but it feels like years. Back then, only when JD was angry or disappointed in you, he would use his frost-like eyes to his advantage. His gaze was the kind that made you freeze up. But now, he gave everyone the same look, even Turk and Carla.

Indifference. Coldness. Detachedness. Uncharacteristic cunning. He only took interest in you if he wanted to use you.

It killed Dan inside to see his normally hyper little brother like this. He didn't even know how it happened. Turk had said that something had happened… that JD saw something… and he just wasn't the same.

Unfortunately JD had found sanctuary in drugs. And only Dan knew. As far as anyone else knew, JD was getting over it (whatever _it_ was) wonderfully. JD _was_ getting over it, yes… but with the worst kind of help.

"And looking by your empathy…" JD drawled, stretching stiffly as he sat up in the hospital bed. Dan dragged his eyes to the floor, suddenly finding his shoes very interesting. He couldn't bare to look his little brother in the face, because he knew he'd see a triumphant smirk there.

"…I know you will cover me."

----------------

**A/N:** Am I the only one who's in love with Dark!JD? xD I mean, bajeezus… Review, please!


	2. SONG TWO: Sugarcoat

Sugarcoat

(Breaking Benjamin)

--------

At that moment, Dan hated his little brother. Why couldn't JD just let him drown?! Dan had jumped into the salty waves by his own will, why couldn't his little brother see that?! The room was dark, the lights were turned off and Dan had no intentions of turning it on. He gripped the hospital bed sheets until his knuckles turned white. He just wanted out, damn it. He just wanted _out…_

Dan was eighteen, and JD was sixteen. That morning Dan tried to commit suicide by drowning himself in the ocean. JD jumped in after him and saved his life. Dan wished he hadn't. And so he sat there, quietly cursing his younger brother.

The door room creaked open, and JD walked in. He was wearing a black hoodie jacket with a gray T-shirt underneath and blue jeans. His expression was guarded as he locked his icy blue gaze on his older brother. Dan resisted a shiver. Those eyes could make a world-champion wrestler shift in discomfort if JD wanted them to. They were practically _glowing_ with controlled anger.

Jonathon "JD" Dorian had always been skilled at controlling his fury, something Dan had learned long ago. Only once had Dan actually seen his younger brother lose it.

_On second thought,_ Dan thought as he eyed his brother warily, _make that twice I've seen him lose control._

A moment passed and the brothers just stared at each other in silence, and Dan saw JD's gaze progressively intensify with each passing second, until finally it was a glare of blue fire. This was a side of the usually hyper, happy-go-lucky gentle boy that only Dan had ever seen before. The last time was when Dan had accidentally made their mother cry when he lost his temper.

But this time it was worse. JD suddenly looked bigger and stronger than he usually did. Dan would even go as far as to say he looked taller. Last time, his voice had actually gotten slightly more guttural and deep. But with how angry he looked now…

Dan actually flinched when JD spoke. His little brother's voice was now a full-blown animalistic growl that Dan somewhat struggled to make sense of. "Look what you did!" JD snarled almost literally. He flung the window curtains open, and light streamed into the room. Dan blanched at the sight of their father holding their mother comfortingly. Barbara Dorian's body was wracked with sobs and their father looked almost to be shaking.

JD closed the curtains and all was dark again. "You told me, you told _everyone_ that you were fine. That nothing was bothering you." His voice was sharp and criticizing. "You _lied_!" He clenched his fists and spat, "_Suck on your lies 'til your eyes turn red_!" His words were laced with venom. "What the _fuck_ did you do that for?!" Dan's eyes widened. He had never heard his little brother say that curseword before.

Shit, he really _was_ furious.

"I had to jump in the water and save you! You could have _died_!" Okay, now JD was yelling. Dan knew his little brother almost never yelled out of anger. The younger teenager was now sounding more human and less _in_human and was staring at the ground, fists still clenched, but looser. He was trying to regain himself.

Dan tried his best to muster up a glare back at him, but failed. "Well, maybe I _wanted_ to die…" He hissed.

JD's head snapped back up with such speed that Dan was sure he must have broke _something_. His hand shot out to grab his big brother by the collar and thrust him towards himself until their faces were inches apart. "What did you say?!" He almost screamed into Dan's face. His voice was now pretty much inhuman. "Are you really willing to drown in a tidal wave?!"

Complete silence. JD let go of Dan's shirt. He stepped back and put his hands in his jacket pockets. When he spoke again, his voice was quiet, but still spiteful. "I'm going to medical school." He announced after a pause. "And so is Turk. I'm going to become his roommate and we're going to move to Los Angeles where I will forget this ever happened, and I will see you as less as humanly possible. I'm going to tell Mom and Dad you're awake. Goodbye, Daniel." He walked out of the room, shutting the door without a sound, and Dan was engulfed in darkness again.

_Daniel_. JD never called him Daniel. The last time he called him Daniel was when they were playing Dungeons and Dragons when they were eight and ten. Dan had been King Daniel and JD had been his Noble Steed.

Dan laid his head back onto the pillows and stared blankly up at the ceiling, finally realizing that he and his little brother would never make memories like that ever again. A tear slipped out against his will.

-----------

Years later, Dan would practically do a backflip in joy when his little brother calls and gives him the perfect opportunity to come and visit.

--------

**A/N:** I know it seems like these things are centered around Dan and JD, but not all of them. I've just always thought those two were great together. Dan, the idiot and JD the nerdy potentially-badass… idiot xD


	3. SONG THREE: Fear

Fear

(Disturbed)

--------

Dr. Perry Cox pinched the bridge of his nose. His face was scrunched up as though in pain, when really he was just pissed off. Jordan had taken Jack to her mother's house without his permission. Again. He whistled sharply, and all the interns obediently scurried into a messy group. Barbie called in sick that day, so he couldn't torture her. And Newbie was late, damn him.

And so, someone else was going to die instead. Skiddily-doo-da-day. Perry rolled his neck, hearing some satisfying cracking sounds, and then saw fit to crack his knuckles too, just to scare them more.

He smirked to himself as the interns visibly paled. He scanned the group of faces for suitable prey.

His dark blue gaze locked itself on Nervous Guy. Doug swallowed out of pure fear. The other interns gave him looks of pity.

He stalked up into the intern's pale face. "Hey, _reject_!" Doug flinched. "I'll bet you think you have a good reason to be living in the limelight of the fortunate ones?"

Doug spluttered to say 'No!' but Perry continued as though the poor intern never even opened his mouth. "You're too weakened by the poison that they feed you in the living lie. They don't believe you. Call to no one, trust in nothing, little impotent one."

He poked Doug on the forehead sharply at the last part, and the overly-nervous intern promptly… fainted. Perry had to fight to keep himself from laughing out loud, to be honest. He had a reputation to keep.

He heard a snicker and turned his head, eyes landing on another taller, thinner, gangly-looking male intern. "Hey punk ass!" He barked out, immediately throwing his face into the younger kid's. The twig-like intern yelped in surprise and fear.

_Fear._ Perry loved that word. As long as it wasn't coming from _him…_ "Are you listening?! Can you hear me, or are you deaf and dumb to my language?" He was starting to sound more animalistic with every word, he could hear it. The thin intern just stared at him, frozen and wide-eyed. "Do the real words seem to hurt you?"

The younger doctor-in-training actually seemed to muster up courage (from God knows where) and start to make some kind of a motion with his hands before Perry threw out his own hands, now fists, and said mockingly while sneering, "Well, put 'em up muthafucka!"

With that, he whirled and this time targeted a female intern, who backed up a few steps fearfully. "You're gonna feel it when I stamp it on your forehead, so that you'll never forget that you're a reject, and you're no one, and you're nothing, little _impotent one_."

He stepped back now, chart in hand, and he snarled at _all_ of them, "Now, does it scare you that I'm able to discern what to love and what to burn?" He was smiling all the way.

_Geezus,_ Perry thought to himself, _I'm enjoying this way too much._

JD then found it a good time to walk into the room and straight into Perry's line of sight. Straight into the line of fire.

The spiteful redhead's shit-eating grin couldn't get any wider as he whistled sharply to get his Newbie's attention. JD looked at him in shock, his blue eyes wide. But to Perry's frustration he saw no fear in those damned doe eyes of the kid's. "Hey, reject!" he roared, stalking up to the new resident with what he knew were crazy eyes, as Carla liked to call them. "You know, I'll bet you think you have a good reason to be living in the limelight of the fortunate ones." He threw his face into the brunette's, who didn't move. "You know?" He huffed out a breath into the kid's face, effectively blowing JD's black hair back a bit.

A moment of silence passed, and JD, as usual, was…

Completely unaffected.

He smiled that irritating smile of his and pranced off, while throwing a cheerful "Morning, Dr. Cox!" over his shoulder. Carla snickered in the background.

Perry just stood there, stunned, before growling and going back to work.

---------

**A/N:** My apologies if what Perry was saying didn't make much sense, but those were the lyrics to the song and it just seemed like something he would say. Review?


	4. SONG FOUR: Anna Molly

Anna Molly

(Incubus)

---------

Anna Molly Harriska. That was her name. The name of the girl that JD loved. The name of the girl he dated when he was seventeen. The name of the girl that committed suicide when she was also seventeen.

JD never really had been able to forget her. That's why all his relationships always failed, ever since she died. When he was about to have _relations_ (as Turk loved to call it) with his girlfriend, he would always picture _her_ face in the back of his eyes.

A fire in the attic. A proof of the prize. Anomaly, Anna Molly. That's what she was. An anomaly. JD never had been able to figure her out. She was just so irregular, so different. He loved that. She was kind of like him, only she had more of a darker personality, while he was cheerful, peppy, and just plain strange sometimes.

She had said she loved that about him. How he was happy constantly despite his crappy life. She had said she was envious of that, and wished she could shrug off her troubles like that and just appreciate what she had. And hell had she tried. JD had seen it. He had seen her fake smiles and try to imitate his happy demeanor.

It never worked, of course. Just her luck, she had said, she never was good at anything that really mattered anyway. JD always hated that about her. She always put herself down and thought so lowly of herself. Her self-esteem was practically zero.

It didn't help that her parents didn't even give a damn about her either.

But he had never thought her to be clinically depressed. Why couldn't have she just told him how she felt? She knew he would've listened. Hell, JD would listen to a complete stranger's problems and even offer to help them sort their life out without even knowing their damn name. He was just that nice of a guy. What had stopped her? What had he done wrong?

Those same thoughts rushed through his head every day. Had he driven her away? Had he accidentally mumbled "I love you" in his sleep and freaked her out?

He remembered once, he was sitting in his parent's attic. He was going to move out into his own place in a few days and had mixed feelings. A week before Anna Molly had ended herself and he was still shaken by it.

He remembered a bright light illuminating the attic. Like fire. And there she was, standing there, shining as bright as the sun. It was like fate, or something better.

He couldn't have cared less, as long as she stayed with him a while.

That was years ago. JD was a resident now and living with Turk and Carla. And Rowdy, couldn't forget him. Why couldn't he just move on?

He lay on his bed, staring blankly up at the ceiling. He closed his eyes and saw her face again. Just like he always did. He swore he caught the faint smell of her mango-shampoo scented hair and knew he would never be able to forget her.

Anna Molly, anomaly… Well, what do you know, it rhymed.

---------

**A/N:** I love that song to death. Review, please?


	5. SONG FIVE: Stupify

Stupify

(Disturbed)

-------

It had all started out normally. Dr. Cox had been ranting and basically demeaning JD's existence as usual. Unfortunately for him he didn't know that his Newbie was so _nawt_ in the mood for it. At all. If you told him that he wouldn't have cared less.

Actually, Carla did tell him that. But he didn't listen. Because Perry Cox never listened to _anybody_. It just wasn't done. So he went after Beatrice with malicious glee. The black-haired new resident was sitting on the lounge couch, watching some crap show called _Scrubs_. Honestly, why hadn't that shit been cancelled yet? Perry wondered. There was no one else in the room.

Today was certainly not a good day for him to go after the kid. Ever seen a mentally-unstable Newbie? Too bad. 'Cuz Perry was about to see it.

And so he whistled sharply and barked out insulting rants at the younger man, who didn't even turn around to look at him, this time considerably harsher than usual.

After he was finished Newbie said nothing for a long while. Perry was about to open his mouth when the new resident said quietly, "Why do you like playing around with my narrow scope of reality?" He still wasn't looking at the older man. His voice was eerie, almost. "I can feel it all start slipping, I think I'm breaking down…"

"…Newbie?" Perry tried, but to no avail. Newbirella stood up but didn't turn around. Melissa was almost starting to _scare_ him, which just didn't happen. Ever.

He started muttering to himself heatedly. "Don't you think it can take control when I don't let it?" Perry heard him ask no one. "It's all the same you say, live with it. I don't get it. Don't you think maybe we could put it on credit?" He chuckled briefly at his own weird little rhyme. He paused. "I get stupified." He seemed to declare.

Oh, damn. Glenda was actually losing it. Like, _seriously_ losing it. And damn it all to hell if it wasn't freaking Perry out.

And then Newbie said the strangest thing. It was as if he wasn't even talking. His voice seemed to be meshed in with another, deeper, demonic voice…

"All the people in the left wing, rock!  
And all the people in the right wing, rock!  
And all the people in the underground, rock!  
All the people in the high rise, rock!  
And all the people in the projects, rock!  
And all _la gente _in the _bodio,_ rock!"

With each line, his voice got louder until he was practically shouting.

Perry didn't make a sound, nor did he move. His brain was trying to decipher JD's words instinctively. _Well._ He thought, unsure even of what to think.

JD finally turned to face him, and his eyes were quite literally glowing bright intense blue. His emotionless expression was set in stone. "_Tefached…_" He hissed through grit teeth. Perry knew he saw pointed fangs.

Now, Perry wasn't bilingual or anything of the sort, he knew some Spanish and even some German (no) thanks to Barbie, but he was sure he didn't know Hebrew. Not even Jordan could con him into learning another language. So why was it that he just understood what Newbie had said perfectly?

"_Be scared…_" he had said. In _Hebrew_. Since when did Newbie know Hebrew?!

"Look in my face!" JD suddenly exclaimed, a snarl in his voice. Perry jumped. "Then look in my soul!" He then smirked, which looked very unnatural on his normally gentle face. "You'll get stupified."

Perry didn't move. He _couldn't_ move. Something about JD's newfound gaze froze him on the spot. He didn't even have time to react when JD lunged.

--------

**A/N:** Well, that was… freaky. Wasn't it? I know "stupefied" and "stupefy" are spelled wrong, but that's how it was spelled in the official song lyrics, so… review? And yes, JD is a victim of demonic possession xD


	6. SONG SIX: Fairytale

Fairytale

(Alexander Rybak)

--------

JD was in love with a fairytale, even though it hurt. He didn't care if he lost his mind trying to make her his again. Keith, Shawn, that one secret gay dude, she always broke up with them and went to JD for comfort. He saw it as a sign. A painful one, but still. No one else could make him sadder, but no one else could lift him high above like she could.

Her name was Elliot Reid, and she was a fairytale if JD ever saw one. Blonde hair, pale blue eyes, beautiful body… He was head-over-heels in love with her, and he didn't care. She would be his in the end. She had to be, they were perfect for each other. He had realized that long ago, she was just taking a bit longer.

Though, in the small part of his mind that was actually _rational_, he knew he was just cursed to be her comfort-booty-call for the rest of his life.

JD leaned against the nurse's station, staring at Elliot fawning over her newest boyfriend candidate, some new intern which he didn't even care about enough to learn the name of with a deep frown on his face, and resentment burning in his ice blue eyes. He didn't even notice Dr. Cox watching him carefully until he spoke.

"Newbie." JD looked at him. Crap. The older doctor was giving him the Look. He only ever gave him the Look when he was going to spout off a particularly nasty rant or he was going to say something mentor-y.

He guessed it was the first one, though. "If you don't do something _now_, you'll lose her forever. Hell, that's how I almost lost Jordan." With that, the elder redhead picked up a chart and stalked off Cox-style.

…Never mind.

---------

****

A/N:

This one was _really_ random xD I just really like that song and this popped in my head. Review, if you would please? 


	7. SONG SEVEN: The Howling

The Howling

(Within Temptation)

------

_We're all fuckin' doomed._ He thought, his mind's voice echoing within his head. _No doubt about that. We've been seeing what you wanted, ya got us cornered right now. Falling asleep from our vanity may cost us our lives. Too bad everyone else is already asleep…_

The redhead closed his eyes, his back pressed against the grass-covered earth. The moon shined overhead, the surrounding stars twinkling. The leaves of the trees swayed in the wind. They were in a forest, camped out. They planned to move on in a day.

_I hear them getting closer._

Perry didn't see the point. It would make no difference. How long had they been fighting? Fighting someone who they still held dear in their hearts, now with mindless drones at his every command. Fighting someone they knew they could never kill…

_Their howls are sending chills down my spine._

There were only five left now. He, Elliot, Turk, Carla and Jordan. The rest had even been killed off. Even Bobbo… and his damned sidekick Ted. Jumpsuit, that Godforsaken nameless janitor. Perry knew he had never liked the kid, but he was sure Lurch hadn't anticipated being _murdered_ by his beloved-yet-not Scooter.

They had found him, completely ripped to pieces, it took them three days to even identify who it was. It looked like the handiwork of an mindless animal instead of a former medical doctor. It was then that Perry Cox completely lost hope on bringing back his protégé.

_Time is running out now._ Damn, was his inner voice still rambling?

What had they done to deserve this? What had happened to make his Newbie so bloodthirsty? He knew Sheila had been faking his happiness for the sake of his friends, but he had no idea he hid himself _that_ much.

No, he knew exactly why. Charlotte snapped. Simple as that. Kim died during labor along with the baby. He probably just couldn't take it anymore. He had vanished for a few months, before reappearing as a completely different person entirely. Perry hadn't seen him smile once.

He re-emerged as a criminal. Public Enemy Number One. A goddamned genius, a mastermind. He could outsmart the world's best detectives. He had also somehow destroyed all his records. Technically, Jonathon Michael Dorian didn't exist. Not anymore. But Perry knew he did. Once. Now, he was dead. The JD he had seen… it wasn't him. Never would be, never could be. JD was gone, and he partially blamed himself for that. He should have been there for him.

Perry barely registered the ear-piercing screams, before all went eerily silent again.

_It's like they all have just vanished, but I know they're around._

Yet the Irishman didn't move or make a sound. He heard a rustle behind him.

_They're coming down the hills from behind._

-------

**A/N:** I seriously have an unhealthy obsession with Dark!JD. Review?


	8. SONG EIGHT: The Nipple Song

The Nipple Song

(Unknown)

------

"JD!" Turk cried out. "What the hell are you doin', man?!" He covered his manboobs, dark eyes wide. They were in a sauna, and even Dr. Cox had decided to tag along…

JD pouted. "But they're just like little buttons just waiting to be pushed! And you know my thing with buttons." He waved an arm about as if to demonstrate.

"Dude, you were _pinching_ them." Turk said bluntly, still refusing to expose his 'buttons.'

"But they're so hard and tiny!"

Cox stared at the raven-haired man with disbelieving eyes. "I'm going to pretend that that _wasn't_ incredibly disturbing on so many levels." He said simply, his eyebrows far up into his hair. Honest to God, he didn't know why he hadn't committed suicide yet…

"Okay, okay!" JD surrendered. "I'll stop!"

Turk relaxed, leaning against the wet wall. He closed his eyes, fully prepared to take a catnap.

A hand drifted towards his bare chest."JD. Man. _No_."

------

**A/N:** Do not ask. Just don't. You'll be scarred for life. If you aren't already. I think that was my shortest one yet. Review~~?


	9. SONG NINE: Rain

Rain

(Breaking Benjamin)

-----

JD glared at the window. Today was the birth of his son, Samuel Dorian. And it was raining outside. Hard.

Which was _completely unacceptable._ Why? Rain was depression and sad. He would _not_ tolerate sadness being forever associated with his child's birthday.

He sighed, slumping down into a chair, his sleeping girlfriend and son a few feet away in a hospital bed. They looked so angelic like that. Another reason why JD hated the weather.

"Rain, rain, go away, all the world is waiting for the sun…" He sing-songed to himself quietly, if only to ease his anger by a little bit.

-----

**A/N:** I love that song, very relaxing. Review?


	10. SONG TEN: It's Lupus!

It's Lupus!

(On the 41)

-----

"C'_mon_, Dr. Cox!" JD said exasperatedly, rolling his eyes. "House _is_ a genius. Admit it." He leaned against the picnic table. Perry glowered at him for using the dreaded H word. Almost as dreaded as, _shudder_, Hugh Jackman. "I mean, he always figures it out! And it's never lupus, which is something I see a _lot_ in Sacred Heart. Isn't that weird?"

Kelso had somehow managed to convince the Sacred Heart staff to take a camping trip down to the local woods, for some unknown, most likely sinister reason. And Perry hated him for it. JD and the others, however, had been thrilled. No surprise there.

"That'd _better_ be sarcasm, Beatrice." The redhead snapped.

JD froze. His ice blue eyes were locked on something being Perry.

"What?" Perry snarled, whirling around. And there, standing before him, was a wolf, completely oblivious to their presence. It was sniffing along the ground curiously. He prayed to a (or so he believed) nonexistent God that it wasn't their scent it was trying to catch.

After a while of standing as still as a statue, the huge canine moved on to greener pastures, hopefully far _away_ from them.

"What the hell was _that_?" Perry finally managed to muster after a moment of pregnant silence. He looked back at the younger doctor.

JD stared at him for a moment, before smirking slightly, and saying simply: "It's lupus."

A loud 'smack!' resounded around the forest as Perry's open palm connected with the back of JD's head.

------

**A/N:** Oh god I couldn't help myself xD On the 41 is a band I've seen in one video on YouTube. It's a nice song, go check it out, seriously! Just search "It's Lupus! - On the 41". Review?


	11. SONG ELEVEN: Chelsea Smile

Chelsea Smile

(Bring Me the Horizon)

-----

It's almost been a month since Dr. Cox went missing, and the whole hospital is just a mess. Nobody knows what happened. All we know is, he was here one second and gone the next.

I shifted uncomfortably in my seat on the couch. JD sat next to me. Out of everyone, even Jordan, my C-bear is quite possibly the biggest mess around. I knew he cared about the guy, God knows why, but, I mean, geez…

I'm Chris Turk. Though you probably already figured that out.

"I've got a secret." I heard JD say softly beside me. "It's on the tip of my tongue." His head was on his knees, his feet pulled up onto the couch. Carla would kill him for that, but when it's just him and me it's all good in the hood. "It's on the back of my lungs, and I've got to keep it." He laughed lightly, almost insanely. "I know something you don't know."

I watched him with wide eyes. "JD? Dude? You okay?"

Suddenly he made a quick intake of air and buried his face in his knees, "No, Turk." He said at last. "I'm not fine. I couldn't be any farther from fine."

Okay, now I'm starting to get a bit concerned. Not that I wasn't already, but you know what I mean. "What's the matter?" I asked, resting a hand on his shoulder.

He looked at me with lifeless blue eyes. "I know where Dr. Cox is. But I can't tell you. They'll _kill_ him if I do."

-------

**A/N:** Wowzers o.o Spare a review or two?


	12. SONG TWELVE: Jaws Theme

Jaws Theme

(Jason Williams/_Jaws_ soundtrack)

--------

"Dr. Cox." Newbie's tense and short voice reached him over the underwater walkie-talkie… thing. Perry never did learn what the hell that thing was called.

The redheaded doctor snapped in an irritated voice, "What?" his voice was muffled by the surrounding water. _Note to self: never let yourself be conned by Bobbo into scuba diving e-he-ver again._ He told himself.

Some static, then, "I think you should turn around." Charlotte said at last. "Like. Right now."

Perry scoffed inwardly. What the hell was the little girl fussing over now? He glanced behind himself. Some fancy rare fish she wanted him to take a pic… ture… of… He froze.

A shark. The biggest one he had ever seen. It was right there. _RIGHT THERE_. So close that he could feel the bubbles from it's gills on his face. And it was just floating there. _RIGHT FUCKING THERE_. It stared at him, and he stared straight back. Silence.

_DID HE MENTION IT WAS RIGHT MOTHER__**FUCKING**__ THERE?!_

It flipped one fin idly, as if it wasn't even aware that food was right in front of it.

Perry blinked. Well.

He was leaving now.

"_Dundundundundundundun_..."

"NEWBIE! _NOT_ HELPING!"

-----

**A/N:** Oh god. Every time I picture this in my mind I have a gigglesnort fit. Review?


	13. SONG THIRTEEN: Kryptonite

Kryptonite

(Three Doors Down)

----------

"Damn it, Dr. Cox!" JD snarled, surprising the crap out of Perry. JD didn't snarl. Anger and JD were never in the same sentence. It just wasn't done, so imagine the redhead's surprise when he looked into the younger man's eyes and saw nothing but cold fury there. "Why can't you just see that I'm here for you?! Why can't you see that I'm trying to save you from _yourself_?! I used to know someone that was just like you! _Just like you_! He called me girl's names, he told me I was worthless, he basically made my life a living hell! You're him incarnate! You know who he was?! My _abusive stepfather_! And you know what else?! He _murdered_ my mother in the end!" He was shaking now, his knuckles clenched closed so tightly that they were white. "And I watched him do it." He added in a much quieter voice.

Perry could only stare at him in shock. They were in the hospital parking lot, but no one else was around. Any other day, he would have called Newbie on his lie, but… he wasn't lying. The hatred and frustration in JD's eyes wasn't something you could fake. Then, the older man did something he thought he would never do. He hung his head slightly in shame. "You always called me strong." He murmured after a long pause.

This time, JD's lip actually _did_ curl in an actual, almost animalistic snarl. "You called me weak." He spat, his glare piercing enough to freeze flames and melt glaciers. But then, he relaxed, though it was barely noticeable. "But still your secrets I will keep." He took one step towards Perry, who didn't move. "You took for _granted_ all the times I never let you down." He raised one finger and roughly poked him in the chest. "You stumbled in and bumped your head, if not for me then you'd be dead. I picked you up and put you back on solid ground!" Perry didn't need to ask what he was talking about. He knew JD was referring to the time he had tried to drink himself into oblivion when he accidentally killed those patients by doing the transplants, which had been infected with rabies.

When he said nothing, JD growled and whirled around to get on Sasha. But he stopped when a quiet, subdued voice called after him:

"If I go crazy then will you still call me Superman?"

Any other time, JD would have responded with a resounding _YES!_. But not today, he was far too angry. Looking over his shoulder, he sneered, "Well, with the way things are going, and with how much of a stupid jackass you're being, the chances look pretty damn slim." And with that, he left.

Perry watched him go with regretful eyes.

----------

**A/N:** I've wanted to write JD going off at Perry like he _should_ have seasons ago for _so_ long. I'm a huge Coxer fan, really, but sometimes his jackassness is just too much to bear. Review?


	14. SONG FOURTEEN: Metamorphosis

Metamorphosis

(Hilary Duff)

----------

She didn't know why she had done it. Started wearing clothes that only the best magazines recommended, or why she had dyed her once dark chocolate-brown, straight shoulder-length hair bright pink. She didn't dare mess with her eye color, though,. That was where she drew the line, wherever it was. So, her eyes stayed dark blue, still looking strikingly similar to her brother and father's own orbs. She would act and behave only the way her "friends" expected her to. She was seventeen-year-old in high-school, with a promising future as a psychologist.

Inwardly, she smiled wryly. Her father had been absolutely flabbergasted when she told him of her wanted profession. He was a doctor, who strongly believed that psychologists weren't _real_ doctors like him, or anyone in the medical field (he also held a strong distaste for surgeons). But he didn't get in her way. "If it makes you happy, hun, go right ahead." He had said. That had been one hell of a relief for her, she was afraid he would forbid her or something, like in some stupid drama. Not that that would stop her, of course, but still.

She growled, scowling heavily at her reflection in the mirror before her, her very feminine-looking bathroom surrounding her. Outside, she could hear her parents bickering, but that was normal. If they _didn't_ bicker, _then_ she would start worrying. She didn't know what had come over her. Sure, she had wanted more friends (besides just her brother, two friends and crush), but she had no idea what had possessed her to change herself so drastically like this. Then she sighed, burying her face in her hands. She knew exactly why.

Samuel Dorian. Her crush. The cocky, quirky messy blonde-haired, ice-blue-eyed, black-wearing, tall (somehow, considering who his parents were) had been her crush for years, which she _should_ have seen coming, dammit, she grew up with him for Chrissakes. Plus, he was good-looking, funny, and could light up the room in an instant with his flawless white smile…

_And there ya go again._ She caught herself. _Fawning over someone who probably sees you as nothing more than a sister._ She shook her head, scolding herself. She had made herself this way to impress him. But he didn't notice, hell, he hadn't even commented on the fact that she spent much less time with him because she was with the popular kids now, while Sam… wasn't exactly high on the school hierarchy. Right down there with her brother, Jack. They didn't give a damn, they were the best of friends with Isabella Turk and Nigel Matthews, who had this strange obsession with pennies and something he called a "knife-wrench (_for kids_!)", whatever the hell that was.

She raised her head and stared at the ceiling for a few moments.

Her eyes narrowed.

She didn't want to be like this. She wanted to be _herself_ (corny as it sounds). So, she turned on the sink and began to wash off all her makeup and hairdye.

When she was done, she stepped back and stared intently at her reflection again. Button nose, dark blue eyes, dark brown hair, rounded face (much like her mother's) and fair, unblemished skin, also like her mother. This was Jennifer-Dylan Cox (_not __**Pinkie**__, Zeus damn you popular whores and your "cool" nicknames_), and she preferred it that way.

Turning expertly on her heel (a little something she had learned from her father), and flying out the bathroom door, she stormed into the living room, and wasn't the least bit surprised to see Sam lounging on the couch, Jack sitting on a kitchen stool close by, looking non too pleased with the situation. Sam came around often just to fuck with Jack's head. You could say they had a love-hate relationship, Jack being the one who usually lost their little "Who can kick each other's asses better?" games.

Sam was a few years younger than Jack, but somehow he was still taller by a landslide. His eyes were a light, icy blue just like his father's, but his vibrant blonde hair was messy and untamable, and he was fond of black, so he wore it all. The. Time. He also preferred long black coats, jeans, and boots with gray T-shirts underneath in contrast to Jack's simple purple shirt, black tennis shoes and blue jeans. Like his father, his nose was hooked, but not really. More like a mix between his mother Kim's and his father Uncle DJ's.

Jack was about the size of their mother, and he would have looked like a clone of their father if not for his more square-shaped head which he got from their mother Jordan, while their father Perry's was much narrower and rectangular. He had the same button nose both their parents had. His hair was just like their Dad's, curly and fiery red, and his eyes were also dark blue, just like Jennifer's and their Dad's. He was frowning and giving Sam the signature Cox-glare.

Sam, of course, was unaffected entirely. Nothing new there. He just smiled mischievously in response, and Jennifer knew something had to be up. Oh well, she wouldn't let him stick around long enough to pull it (whatever _it_ may be) off.

Jennifer almost snickered as Jack's glare intensified. He acted so much like their Dad when angry that sometimes it was scary. He did the arms-cross, nose-flick and everything. He even _ranted_. Like a _pro_. He probably was. Jennifer liked to think she acted more like her mother. Jack only reinforced the thought by calling her "Little Miss Satan" and the like constantly, making jabs about how she "sucked the blood out of innocent virgins for dinner." It just amused her.

Her parents must have just left to do something, because Jennifer didn't see them anywhere.

Sam finally noticed her, surprise flashing on his (_gorgeous_) features for a second at her lack of makeup and hairdye, but then smiled widely and waved, inviting her to sit down. Jack looked at her too, then raised an eyebrow.

Jennifer smirked. Walking over, she grabbed Sam by the chin, throwing her face in his. His eyes widened and he froze, but he didn't make a move to push her away.

"Give me a kiss." She purred, forcing him to meet her gaze. She saw him start to sweat slightly. Jack, who had been drinking some soda, choked on the sugary beverage and coughed.

"W-w-who to the what now?" He spluttered, eyes widening even more, looking quite comical. Jennifer laughed lightly. She refused to giggle, she was _nawt_ that girly, despite what her big brother said. Still coughing slightly, Jack's eyebrows shot up into his hairline, but he didn't say anything.

"C'mon, I insist." She purred again, and locked their lips. If Jennifer wasn't hell-bent on being ungirly, she would have sworn she saw stars in the back of her eyes. After the shock melted away, Sam kissed back. Hard.

Jack gagged (or as he liked to call it: _ga-vomit_) overdramatically in the background. "Oh _gawd_, you guys are so-_ho_ lucky Dad isn't here, he'd _flip_."

----------

**A/N:** xDD Nigel Matthews is the Janitor and Lady's son, and he belongs to **KHWhitelion**, who gave me permission to use him. I've been dying to write something SamXJennifer-ish for blog knows how long, so, here ya go! Review?


	15. SONG FIFTEEN: Ballroom Blitz

Ballroom Blitz

(Sweet)

----------

It was Perry Cox's birthday today, and he hated it. Because, _one_: it was proof that he was older, and _two_: Newbie and Carla just _had_ to throw him a big-ass party at the bar which just happened to be right across the street from the hospital. _Without_ his consent. Whoop-dee-fuckin'-doo.

"Geez," Ghandi said with wide dark eyes, looking around the room, "one second, everyone's calm and cool, the next, they're downright nuts." He sat himself down next to Newbie, who just oh-so-_conveniently_ settled himself next to Perry. "I swear, man, it was like lightning."

Suddenly a grin broke out on Newbie's face. Dear lord, what twisted, nerdy thought was going through his mind now? "Everybody was _frightening_."

Perry stiffened, silently praying to a God he wasn't entirely sure he believed in that Ghandi wouldn't get the reference. It scared him that _he_ got the reference. But, by the way Turtlehead's face lit up like a switch, he knew the big guy wasn't on his side. "And the music was _soothing_!"

His voice raising to the point where he was almost yelling, Newbie continued his other-half's lyrical tirade of stupidity with, "And _they all started grooving_!"

People were looking at them curiously now. Perry's face couldn't turn any redder.

He jumped when _both_ Newbie and Ghandi shouted in perfect sync, "_And the man in the back said 'EVERYONE ATTACK!' and it turned into a ballroom blitz! And the girl in the corner said 'Boy I wanna warn you it'll turn into a ballroom blitz!'_" They were standing up from their chairs now. "Blitz, blitz, a ballroom blitz, blitz, blitz, a ballroom blitz…"

Elliot, snorting with laughter, glanced at Dr. Cox's face and wondered if it were possible for anyone to look more mortified.

----------

**A/N:** Admit it, this is totally something they'd do. Review?


	16. SONG SIXTEEN: Why Should I Worry?

Why Should I Worry?

(Billy Joel/_Oliver & Company_ soundtrack)

----------

When Jordan had suggested it, he had looked at her like she had gone mad. The kid _couldn't_ be his successor. He just _couldn't_. He was too much of a little pigtail-wearing, lollipop-licking tricycle-riding _girl_. He didn't have the balls to even attempt running the city.

Perry Cox was an intimidating guy. Tall, muscular, rectangular face, no fat whatsoever, dark blue googly eyes, curly fiery red hair. He always wore a red hoodie jacket with large handpockets, and black jeans with matching boots. He knew it was no secret that he looked like someone you did _nawt_ want to mess with.

Yet somehow Newbie messed with him. Constantly. And evidently there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it. He had tried to make the stupid kid leave him alone, but to no avail. He was convinced his efforts merely amused the young black-haired man. His eyes would glitter happily whenever he pushed one of Perry's buttons, as if he _liked_ pissing the older, bigger, stronger man (who could kick his ass with both hands tied behind his back no problem) off.

Carla thought it was cute. Turk thought it funny as hell. Jordan saw something in the kid that apparently no one else could… minus Carla. "He's definitely no ordinary guy, Perbear." She had deadpanned the day before. "Can't you see it? He's just like you were when Benson first found you." She gave him a Look. Her _you-know-I'm-right-don't-even-try-to-say-otherwise_ look. He had stared at her in confusion. She sighed in irritation, "Moron. He's your successor, no doubt about it."

He gaped at her. No. Oh hell no. He was the King of New York City (though if you asked authorities they'd say otherwise, but once you were taught of the city's inner workings then it was pretty obvious just who was in charge), and he'd worked damn hard to earn that title and job from Kenneth Benson, his mentor. He had been carefully handpicked by the former King of the city. He couldn't just choose someone (especially someone like _Newbie_) out of the blue without having him/her properly assessed, and he knew for a fact that the girl wouldn't be able to handle it, even without the test.

So why the hell was he trying him out?!

_Because Jordan threatened to cry after sex. Again._ He told himself fiercely, refusing to believe that he had chosen by his own will to do this. Sure, Newbie was a decent kid, but dammit, no one deserved to have this huge responsibility thrown onto their shoulders. He himself had almost refused, until Benson had shown him that he was the only one able to do it. Closing his eyes, he remembered the words that officially made him the next King as clear as day.

"_This is the rhythm of the city. But once you get it down, then you can own this town. You can wear the crown!"_ It was ceremonial, almost. With every King (or Queen) come and gone, those were the words that always made it official. He had choked on his own spit when Benson had finally uttered them to his face.

He wondered if Newbie would do the same. It was likely.

He sighed and ran his hands through his curled locks. One thing was for sure: if Newbie did succeed the Test, things were most definitely going to get interesting.

----------

**A/N:** I left it at that because, one: I needed to freaking update, and two: because I thought it would be a nice place to stop. And I was losing interest. This one is pretty AU, as you probably guessed xD. Review?


End file.
